Adorable Bears and Blondes
by devilsspy
Summary: Spencer loses a bet so Quinn takes her to the zoo. Fabrastings drabble with some fabearstings thrown in.


**A little fic I did for tumBLR full of fabearstingsness, a bit short I know.**

Adorable Bears and Blondes

"Tell me again why we're here?"

Quinn sighed as Spencer asked her this question _again_. "We're _here_, because you made a bet with me that if you didn't beat me in the French test we could do whatever I wanted for a whole day," Quinn reminded her girlfriend. Again.

"Yeah but–"

"No buts!" The blonde chided. "We both got perfect scores, i.e. you didn't beat me, i.e. you lost the bet."

Spencer pouted as she let Quinn pull her past the different exhibits. "Yeah but I thought that if I did lose we would end up doing _something else_."

There was no question between the two girls about what that _something else_ was and Quinn knew it. That's why she was letting Spencer suffer a little. The fact that the brunette thought that she could actually beat Quinn at anything required some level of punishment. Not that Quinn was planning on punishing her too much, where would be the fun in _that._

"Well maybe if you're good you'll get _something else_ later on," Quinn gave Spencer a wink and did not fail to notice how Spencer stumbled a little.

_Pull yourself together Hastings_, Spencer thought to herself. But not without a coy, little smile of her own forming on her face.

"Hold up," Spencer stopped suddenly, realising just where Quinn had dragged them. "Nah uh, I draw the line at this."

"Spence, seriously? We're at a _Zoo_, they can't get out of the enclosures."

"That's not the point Quinn! You know how I feel about bears ever since the camping 'incident'." Spencer actually used air quotes to assist her argument, which to her seemed very sound. And very logical. She had only just downgraded from referring to it as 'the attack' whenever it was brought up, which Santana seemed to manage to do every time she saw her without fail.

"These aren't even grizzlies," Quinn argued. "They're cute little fluffy polar bears."

"Cute little fluffy polar bears that would RIP MY FACE OFF, if given the chance."

"You're being irrational."

"No I'm being pragmatic."

"You're being _boring."_

Spencer froze at that. "I'm not boring."

"Yes you are," Quinn said absently, pretending to take great interest in examining her nails as if this was the most trivial conversation in the world.

"Am not!" Spencer exclaimed back.

"Then prove it." Quinn looked at her with that trademark Fabray smirk and Spencer knew she'd been played. Quinn had given her a challenge, and if there was one thing that Spencer Hastings never said no to it was a challenge.

"Fine," Spencer said through gritted teeth. Because it seemed like no matter what she did in this situation Quinn won. She couldn't back down from the challenge and by agreeing Quinn got her way in the end anyway. Which meant bears. BEARS.

"Good," the blonde smiled at her and continued through to the polar bear exhibit.

The first thing the brunette noticed was the lack of other people around (_smart people_, she thought, _even if it is a bit odd for this exhibit_), the second more important thing was the small picnic blanket and basket set up in the corner.

"Wait," Spencer said, eyeing the neatly arranged objects suspiciously.

Quinn could literally see the cogs turning in Spencer's head. "Come on," she pulled her over to the blanket.

"You did this?"

Quinn chuckled, "How much did you say you got on your SATs again?"

"Quiet you," Spencer playfully knocked Quinn's side. "This is really adorable, _you're_ really adorable."

"Aww, thank you," Quinn pulled Spencer closer to give the other girl a kiss.

Spencer happily obliged and wasn't surprised when Quinn held it for longer than she expected. If there was one thing Spencer Hastings never said no to (besides a challenge) it was being able to kiss her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray.

She was surprised however when Quinn deepened the kiss and pulled her down onto the blanket with her. "Um, Quinn?" Spencer said breathlessly between the kisses with the blonde.

"Yes?" Quinn asked, a slight husk to her voice that made Spencer's insides do strange flippy things.

"Um," Spencer was apparently also having trouble thinking properly. It was easy to lose her train of thought when Quinn started to kiss down her neck just like – "_Ooooh_," she moaned. Yep, that was the spot that Quinn knew drove Spencer crazy and she was not afraid to use it.

Spencer forgot all about protesting about the fact that they were making out in a zoo, a public place. A _very_ public place. That anyone could walk into. She even somehow forgot all about the bears, that is until she opened her eyes for a brief second and, "OH MY GOD."

"WHAT WHAT?" Quinn stood up hurriedly, looking around like Spencer had yelled fire (though there was definitely a fire going on _somewhere _that the blonde felt needed attending to).

"THE BEAR'S STARING AT US," Spencer had backed up to the wall and had her eyes trained on the curious little cub that had wandered up to the edge to the exhibit and was peering at the two girls through the glass walls of the enclosure.

Quinn turned to see the most adorable little thing in the world looking towards them. "Oh Spence he's adorable," she cooed, going over to the glass to see the fluffy thing closer up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Calm down Spence, he can't get through the glass," Quinn said calmly.

But Spencer was having none of it, "THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'LL BE SAYING WHEN HE'S TRYING TO TEAR YOUR FACE OFF."

Quinn sighed and turned around to face Spencer. "You're really not gonna come over here to look at this cute little guy?"

"NO I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT."

"Not for anything?"

"NOPE."

"What if I said you wouldn't be getting any tonight?"

Spencer narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "You wouldn't."

Quinn stepped towards Spencer slowly until she was standing right in front of her, no personal space left, and was staring at the other girl's lips. Spencer's breathing hitched slightly as she watched Quinn not saying a thing, her gaze on her lips, until Quinn finally lifted her eyes to look into Spencer's and whispered so close Spencer could feel her breath on her, "Try me."

"LET'S GO SEE THE BEAR."

Trademark Fabray smirk back, Quinn turned again and walked back towards the polar bear cub, not waiting for Spencer to follow her.

Spencer was still trying to regain control of her limbs and coherent thought but asked before she went over to join Quinn, "You brought salt and vinegar chips, right?"

Quinn gave Spencer a wide grin, "We were coming to see bears, of course I brought the chips."

Spencer couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. Her girlfriend really was adorable. "Good," she told her before going over to join the blonde in making higher-than-normal-pitched 'hello's at Knut. Hmm, he was pretty cute Spencer admitted. And polar bears weren't _grizzly_ bears after all...


End file.
